


Of Fanfics And XiuHan

by dan_and_bands



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Offended Kim Minseok | Xiumin, enioy, idk my friend liked it, well I hope it's cute anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_and_bands/pseuds/dan_and_bands
Summary: Minseok and Lu Han read an EXO fan fiction. Or, attempt to, anyways.





	Of Fanfics And XiuHan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zyxii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxii/gifts).



Minseok and Luhan were sitting on the couch, doing nothing really, just enjoying each other's company. The TV was on some random drama but neither were paying any attention to it, both absorbed in their phones. The other members were out so the had the dorm to themselves. Suddenly, Luhan got an idea.

"Hey... Seokie,"

"Yes Lu?"

"Have you ever... read a fan fiction?"

"What is a 'fan fiction'?" Minseok asked, confused.

Luhan's eyes lit up. "A fan fiction is a story that fans write about something. Like Doctor Who, One Direction, EXO..." Luhan trailed off. At this, Minseok looked up at Luhan.

"You want me to read something our fans have written of us?" Luhan nodded eagerly.

"Lu. Our fans are crazy, there's no telling what they could write,"

"That is very true... But I've read some! A lot of them aren't as bad as you think they are, Xiu," Minseok sighed, giving in. He was weak when it came to Luhan.

"Yay! Let me look one up..." Luhan said, typing in some things on his phone. Luhan spent a few minutes scrolling, until he'd found one he liked. He clicked on the link and cleared his throat.

" '"Babe, come here," Luhan said, opening his arms up for his girlfriend to come up to him "I'm coming, I'm coming," Minseok replied. '-"

That's as far as Luhan could get before Minseok interrupted him.

"I think there's a typo, you said girlfriend?" Luhan just stared at him. After about a minute of awkward silence, Luhan spoke up.

"It wasn't a typo, Minnie, this is a fiction where you're a girl,"

Minseok looked exasperated, he stood up suddenly, startling Luhan.

"I am NOT the girl in this relationship! I refuse to be!"

"Uh oh..." Luhan muttered under his breath.

"How in the world am I the girl? Do I seem like a girl to you?? Please say no,"

"Babe. You don't SEEM like a girl, there's some where I'm a girl also. There's some where we're animals, it all depends on the author," Luhan explained.

"Have you... ever written any?"

At this Luhan falls silent.

"You have, haven't you! What are they about??" Luhan scratches the back of his neck.

"Um.. the one I just read," He said sheepishly. Minseok's face fell.

"You think I'M the girl in this relationship?" He said softly. Luhan felt terrible for making Minseok feel like this.

"No, of course not! I only wrote it for other people to read. It doesn't mean I want you to be a girl or anything like that, I promise," Luhan stood up and wrapped his arms around Minseok, kissing his cheek.

"Okay, I suppose you're forgiven." Luhan smiled. "On one condition," Minseok continued.

"And what is that?"

"You have to buy me ice cream," Minseok said, and workout looking back, skipped to the door and walked out, leaving a chuckling Luhan to follow after him.


End file.
